Ayano's New Life
by chef102
Summary: Ayano left after pandemonium without a trace. In this adventurous book follow Ayano and her life with her family friends and former lover. Broken trust and new friendships. Will also lost love bloom once again?
1. Meeting Ashara and Kana

Ren was outside practicing his firebending when he felt a rush of wind behind him. "Ha, ha, Kazuma. You are not going to sneak up on me this time!" Ren said stopping his fire bending.

"What do you mean Ren I am right here dude," Kazuma said in his normal calm tone of his. They both looked behind Ren himself and saw two girls standing there looking at the guys. One had blonde hair and purple eyes; she was very skinny and looked to be about the same age as Ren. She was about 5'2 and she had a British accent.

The next girl had brown-reddish hair and golden-red eyes. She looked way younger than the other girl. She had the facial structure of Kazuma but the body of Ayano. The girl was about as tall as the other chick. Both boys stared amazed. Ren and Kazuma could feel how much power the girls had and were surprised.

Jugo walked out with Genma when they heard fussing out on the lawn. "What is going on out here." Jugo asked calmly. Taking a sip of his tea. He looked across the yard and then at the two girls. He smiled widely.

He walked over to them and shook hands with them. He looked over at Kazuma and Ren. "Kazuma and Ren I would like you to meet Ashara," as he pointed to the blonde girl "and Kana." As he pointed to the brown-reddish haired girl.

"Hey," they both said together. Ren blushed when Ashara smiled at him.

"Hi! I am Ashara Capricorn. I am 25 years old and currently a maid for her place," as she pointed Kana.

"Hi. I am Kana and my last name is not that important. I am 15 years old and I am graduating this year." They all thought that it was weird that she could not share her last name with them.. It must be top secret because both girls looked like they did not want to talk about it.

"So what brings you guys here today?" Ren asked. Breaking the awkward silence between everybody. Before both girls could open their mouths to answer Jugo beat them to it.

"When Kana's mom is gone off for work they are supposed to stay here. Her mom is usually gone for a week or two and then back for about a month." Both boys nodded in agreement.

"Well this is Kazuma and I am Ren. It is nice to meet you two. Shall I show you two to your bedrooms?" The girls nodded and followed Ren. Genma, Jugo, and Kazuma just watched them leave.

"There is something suspicious about them. Especially that Kana girl. We will need to keep a close eye on them." Jugo said walking away. Genma followed him but Kazuma stayed looking up at the sky. 'Ugh! Where are you Ayano? I miss you so, so much.' Kazuma thought. He picked up his wind and flew off.

Ren showed Ashara her room. It was a light pink room with white trimming. Her bed was queen sized with a light pink canopy top. She had a night stand and a library. She said thank you and walked in.

Next Ren showed Kana her room. It was white and red. It had pictures of fire and wind, 'just my type,' Kana thought and smiled to her-self. She said thank you, walked in and shut the door.

Skip two years

Ren walked into his room and immediately fell asleep. That he dreamed of a certain blonde girl. Little did everyone know someone was watching them. That person's name was…

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review and Pm me. Tell me if you liked it or not! And P.s. sorry but next chapter will also be a time skip of two years nothing really personal they just do not do anything.**

**Jugo - old**

**Genma - old**

**Kazuma - 33 to 35**

**Ayano - 31 to 33**

**Ren - 27 to 29**

**Ashara - 25 to 27**

**Kana - 15 to 17**


	2. Stalker Ex-boyfriend

The person was Ayoma. He has olive dark skin, almost black. He had black hair and had pure black eyes. He was about 5'6. He watched as Ashara went to bed and fell asleep. When she did. He swooped down to his ex's window and opened it up. He hopped in and looked around.

Inside Kana was getting ready to get into bed and sleep. "Hello again Kan kan, it is really nice to see you again babe." He said smirking at her. Looking her up and down slowly. Kana let out a yelp and backed up falling over her coffee table. She got up and backed up even more her eyes starting to water up.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in jail, you monster!" Kana yelled her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I wanted to see you though. You know I missed you a lot since you left Europe. I also wanted to tell you that I wanted to start over with you again. Will you just give me a second chance please?" He said still smirking at her and looking her up and down enticingly.

"N-no! You are mean, cruel, and abusive. Ever heard of that song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? I have finally had enough of you!" Kana said walking away from him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around by her wrist really hard. He started beating her senseless.

"P-please s-st-stop!" She yelled at the last part. He was about to punch her again in the stomach until he was suddenly thrown against the back wall. He looked up to see Ashara helping Kana up.

"I think you should take your leave now Ayoma before I beat the shit out of you!" Ashara hissed out through her teeth. He just smirked and hopped out of the window into the night.

The next morning Genma, Ren, Jugo, and Kazuma were eating breakfast when the girls came in. "Oh! what happened to you Kana?" Ren asked when he saw her walk in with bandages.

"Well I tried to fight with my coffee table but sadly it won." Ha ha ha Kana laughed at her own joke. The two girls sat down to eat. While Ashara ate and Kana drank her tea Jugo spoke.

"We have a guest coming today by the name of Ayoma Hashtuk." Kana spit out her tea while Ashara immediately stiffened up. Everybody looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Is he here often or is he important over here or what are we talking about here." Kana said a slight tremble in her voice and with wide eyes.

"No. He just said he was your boyfriend Kana." Jugo spoke calmly looking at her weirdly.

"Of course he did!" Ashara blurted out suddenly. Kana turned to her and smacked her shoulder making Ashara turn around and mouth 'what to her.

"Okay well he will be here by mid afternoon" Jugo stated looking at them cautiously. The girls simply nodded and walked out the door. When they were out of hearing reach Kana turned to Ashara.

"How far is the train station from here?"

"No you need to face your fears just like your mom said, you know your mom said her boyfriend helped her with that. Maybe I could." Ashara pointed out.

"Okay I will try." Kana said and smiled nervously. They both went to their bedrooms to prepare for the worst.

"There is something they know about him that we don't so keep a sharp eye on him when he comes please." Jugo said as all the guys nodded.

Kana looked at her watch. It read 12:30. It was mid afternoon. at least to her it was. Everybody was outside waiting for him. Suddenly he appeared on his wind and smiled at Kana. Kana simply looked away from him. "Humph!" She said loudly.

"Oh come on baby don't be mad at me please?" Ayoma asked with a smirking at her. Kazuma narrowed his eyes at Ayoma.

'I do not like this guy one bit.' Kazuma thought until his thoughts broke when Ayoma started talking to him.

"Yo dude you got a problem with me or something?" Kazuma just kept on glaring at him. There was an eerie silence between everyone. Kana finally broke it though.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. Her voice as cold as ice.

"I want you to give me a second chance." Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Wasn't that what you came for last night you maggot," Ashara said. Now the tables have turned.

"Yeah it was! Then when I rejected you, you started to beat me up!" Kana said

"Thought you were supposed to be in jail in Europe Ayoma." Ashara said.

"Yes and I still am supposed to be. I followed Kana when she moved across the world on vacation.." He said calmly.

"Great!. Stalker ex-boyfriend. Could you do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kana yelled furious. Ayoma zoomed with his wind towards Kana and grabbed her throat hard. Next thing he knew he was flying back towards the wall by Kazuma with Kana in his arms.

"Don't you dare touch a girl like that ever. Got me?" Kazuma said his voice dripping with venom. Kazuma looked like he was about to kill the kid.

"Yeah whatever don't worry did the same thing to her mom to." Ayoma said. Everybody looked at him weird except for Kana and Ashara.

"What are you talking about dude?" Kazuma said confusion in his voice.

"You mean Kana did not tell you? Her mom is A... Kana immediately used her fire and scorched him. Everybody heard a piercing scream and all that was left was a burnt Ayoma. Everyone looked at Kana surprised.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom you maggot," Kana said her eyes burning red.

"I think it is best that you leave Ayoma," Jugo said

"Yeah me too!" Kana said glaring at him.

"Okay, well bye Kana. See you soon baby." He smirked and took off with his wind. Kana sighed with relief.

"I am glad that he is gone and sorry you guys had to see that side of me. I take after my mom on that one." Kana said smiling

"Well I am glad that he is gone to but that is not the last of him Kana" Ashara Said sternly. Kana nodded her head in understanding.

"Well time to make dinner!" Ashara said heading to the kitchen with Kana following close behind getting out of Kazuma's arms after thanking him. It was dinner time but everyone was quiet while eating. Ren broke the silence first.

"So babe can you tell me what earlier was about please?" Ren asked looking at Ashara. She nodded and set down her chopsticks to tell the story.  
"Four years ago him and Kana got together. They were happy until Kana found out that he was cheating her. So she broke up with him, but he demanded that they should stay together. She protested and said no so he beat her up. This happened for two weeks straight. Her mother asked her what was going on and why she had a whole bunch of bruises. Kana just always said that she was working hard and got bruises cause she was working so hard.

I always knew what was going on. The reason why she never told her mom was because she thought her mom would kill the guy and go to jail for it. One day she was walking when he jumped her and tried to rape her. Finally that was where I drew the line and called the cops. They arrested him. He is supposed to be in jail for life." Everyone was quiets for the rest of the night. One by one when they were done eating they went to bed early.

**Please review and PM me. Hoped you liked it. Thanx for reading!**


	3. Her Presence

**(FYI I added two more elements. Water and Dark Magic. Dark magic is very rare. It will explain why Ayano has it when she tells her back story and what happened after she left. So do not worry. She has all elements. Oh an p.s. Totally forgot to tell you since it is a two year skip Ren and Ashara are together!)(Though I still ship him and Ayumi! She is currently dead cause of the anime though ) :(**

Jugo woke up with a startle. He looked around the room. In the early morning light he could see a figure. Her hair long and braided perfectly. Her bangs matched Ayano's perfectly. "Ayano is that you my daughter?" When he turned on his lamp by his bed post he saw no one was there. 'Hmm just my mind' he thought as fell back asleep.

When the sun raised everyone got up to eat breakfast. While Ren was getting ready he felt her presence. "Ayano? Ayano?! Is that you?" He ran out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. No one was there. All he heard was her laughter in his head. "Gosh my mind is off. I must really miss her." Ren thought looking sad but going out to eat breakfast with the rest of the group.

When everyone was at breakfast Ren started a conversation up. "I felt her presence this morning while getting ready uncle Jugo." Everyone stopped eating and looked at Ren.

"So did I Ren, earlier this morning. I woke up to it."

"Who's presence are we speaking of here? There are a lot around lately." Ashara pointed out. Everyone looked down at there breakfast until Jugo spoke quietly.

"My daughter's presence. She left after the Pandemonium incident. She loved Kazuma, but strangely no one knows where she went, or what happened to her." His voice was hoarse and low.

"Oh," Ashara and Kana said together.

"If you don't mind me asking. Who is your daughter?" Kana asked fearing the worst.

"Ayano Kannagi!" Kazuma gritted out. Sadness showed in his voice and face and something else. Regret?

"A-ay-Ayano?" Kana asked shock evidently in her face. Everyone looked at her. Ren blurted out.

"You know her don't you?" His eyes narrowed on both girls. Kana immediately shot up and ran out the door. Ashara turned to follow but before she got past the threshold she turned around.

"You do know that Ayano is a contract killer right?" Before anyone could answer she rest of breakfast was quiet and eating was about 12:30. Genma walked into the practicing arena. He started practicing his fire bending. About half way through it he heard a voice.

"Your gonna hurt your self if you are not careful uncle!" She was mocking him. Those were the words he said to her before Pandemonium. He hated those words.

"Come out Ayano, or are you just a coward?" He asked looking all around He heard laughing and then black lightning shot towards him. He moved just in time not to get hit. He shot fire all around the arena, but nothing happened. Giggle giggle.

"I am more powerful than you now. Good luck beating me." The voice disappeared. He walked out of the arena grumbling to him self. He knocked on Jugo's door.

"Come in." He heard. Genma walked in exhausted. Jugo nodded for him to sit down.

"I heard her Jugo. She laughed at me and started mocking me. The she threw dark magic at me. A rare element. The she said that she was more powerful than me!" As Genma finished talking Jugo looked up. He nodded and then took a sip of his tea.

"I see, you know I have been contemplating. I think my daughter has gone rouge, but I cannot be certain." Jugo started taking in another sip of his tea, Genma nodded in came into the the conference room to eat lunch. The presence of Ayano has put everyone down especially the girls. There was little talk and when someone was done they excused themselves. Soon it was just Jugo eating alone. He was off track completely. 'Where are you my daughter?' Hew thought. Taking another sip of his tea.

Ashara walked into her room when she saw a note. She ran over and ripped it open and read it.

_I shall be _

_back soon. Do_

_not tell anyone._

_For I wish_

_for it to be_

_a surprise!_

_Sincerely, _

_A.K._

Ashara smiled and ripped the note apart. Then she put it through the shredder. She put on some lighter clothes since it was scorching hot outside for the beach. Kana Walked into her room and changed into her bathing suit. She walked with Ashara, Ren, and Kazuma to the beach. Her and Ashara ran towards the water. They started splashing and playing with each other. 20 minutes into it Kana felt something on her ankle. She looked down and saw that it was a hand! It dragged her down into the water. But what surprised her is that it was not her mom. It was Ayoma!

She struggled but he would not let go of her. She found that she needed to breath badly. Instinctively she gasped for air but only got water. He finally let her go and as she slowly passed out she saw him fighting with her mom. She felt her self get pulled out of the water and onto the beach. She knew she was getting CPR done by Ashara. Finally Kana woke up puking up water. "Are you okay Kana? No broken bones right?" Ashara asked looking all over Kana's body.

"Y-yeah I am fine thank you." Kana said rubbing the back of her neck like Kazuma.

"What happened?" Ren asked looking at Ashara.

"Oh nothing she slipped and hit her head. That is all." Ashara said. 'We can not tell the Ayoma was there. They would freak out.' She thought. Kana used her wind to get to get off the ground. Both Kazuma and Ren stared at her.

"I did not know you could use wind too?" Ren asked astonished. Kana simply nodded and looked towards the sky. Everyone walked back to the house quietly. When they got back dinner was ready. Everyone ate in silence. After dinner everyone sat in a circle. No one dared to speak. Jugo finally broke the silence after about 10 minutes.

"Kana tell us about your mom a little bit please." Kana gulped and nodded. Her throat felt like hardened mud.

"Okay, well my mom left Japan when she was three week pregnant with me. She went to Europe and that is where she had me. That is why I have an European accent. (Sorry if I did not tell you that earlier and Ashara has a British accent.) When I was thirteen I met Ashara. That was when she became a maid and my best friend. Then we started moving around the world. We ended up here when I was 15. I have been here ever since then." She finished. Jugo nodded his head and spoke again.

"So where is your mom? She has not been here in two years to pick you up although she has been paying for you staying here." He looked at her intently.

"She sold her self to this guy so I would not be attacked. But right now he is breaking his promise." Jugo nodded in understanding. "

"Well it is late out. I think we all should get some sleep." Jugo stated yawning. Everyone got up and walked off to their rooms. Kazuma flew to his apartment. He came through his window only to feel a presence of a fire mage.

"Who's there?" He asked looking around. He heard a giggle and immediately recognized it as Ayano's "Ayano?" He said.

"Yes Kazuma just came by to tell you that I love you and that I am more powerful than you now." He heard the sweet giggle and then felt a pair of lips on his although there was no one else in the room. He opened his eyes and frowned.

"I must be losing my min like the rest of them." He said as he took his shirt off and went to sleep. Dreaming of a certain red head mage.

**Thank you for reading! PM me please and review!**


	4. Don't Touch!

**Crazy stuff in this chapter. Watch out!**

Kazuma woke up to his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID: Jugo. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Kazuma said groggily.

"Hello Kazuma, good have an important meeting after lunch Kazuma do not forget." Jugo said.

"Okay. Bye." Kazuma said and hung up his phone. He got up and put on his shirt. He headed towards the kannagi compound. When he got to Jugo everybody was already eating breakfast. He sat down and ate too. Nobody talked while eating.

"Today I got a very important meeting after lunch. I can not be bothered until after." He looked at everyone except Ren and Kazuma for they were joining him the meeting. They all nodded and headed off except Kazuma who stayed there and waited for the meeting to start. Ashara went into her room and took a long bath just to relax. Ren went and read a book until the meeting started. Kana changed into lighter clothing and grabbed bread. She changed into an orange top that stopped at the top of her belly button. She put on white shorts that stopped at her mid thigh that had flower prints on them.

She looked at her self in the mirror and nodded. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 1:00 pm and she headed to the pond with her bread. When she got to the pond she started playing with the baby ducks there. She started feeding them too. She feed them bread and oats. She petted them and they crawled all over her lap. She started playing with one little duck. He fell over so she grabbed him and turned him over so he was on his feet. The duck quacked his thanks and walked away to play with the other little ducks. Giggle giggle. "That was so funny!" She said to her self. She was not expecting anyone to reply back to the comment though.

"Yeah it was. Your so beautiful today Kana." Said the voice. She turned around slowly and gasped. There up in the sky was the one and only Ayoma Hashtuk. She started to shake with fury and fear.

"What are y-you doing here you bastard!" She said outraged. She got up slowly and into a fighting stance.

"I am here to see my girlfriend." He said with a smirk playing his lips as he descended down to earth. She shook her head violently. He looked at her and started walking towards her. All that he has done to her flashed in her mind and made her hesitate. He took the chance and raced towards her grabbing her throat. He started beating her up. She could barley move and she coughed up blood. It dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard a movement behind him. He grabbed his knife and shoved it towards Kana's neck and turned around with her.

Ashara stood there frozen as she saw what he did to Kana. "I'll kill her if you move Ashara."Ayoma yelled out stopping her movements. His voice sounding like honey, but the devil showing in his eyes. She looked at Kana and then she looked at Ayoma. He whispered something under his breath and then Ashara saw she was in a magical jail. She tried to break out but it was to strong for her little magic that she had. She glared at Ayoma. Ayoma put more pressure on Kana's throat. Suffocating her slowly. Her eyes drooped closed and her body went limp. He smiled again in satisfaction.

"Ha see that wasn't so ha..." He flew into a wall. Ashara looked to see who it was and whooped in excitement. He looked up and smiled evilly. "Oh so your here? Finally some real competition." He said as he got up. The mysterious person got out two swords. They were pure black and on the very outside it was all the colors of the elements. He threw wind at her but it did not even hurt her let alone touch her. She smirked and disappeared. He looked all around him but could not find her. "Guess she gave up." Before her could take a step he was getting flown towards the conference room.

"Now has anyone seen my daughter yet at all?" Jugo asked.

"I think I might know where she may be." One person said CRASH! Everyone looked over to where a boy was laying on the floor

"Ayoma!" Ren yelled. "You bastard what are you doing here!" Ren asked angry. Ayoma ignored him and used his wind to grab somebody. There was a girls grunt and then he flicked his wind towards Genma. Then the next thing Genma knew was that someone was on him. Everyone stopped and looked at the person who fell on Genma.

"Ayano" Kazuma said. She looked at him and smiled before her face got serious again. She got up.

"You little fucker!" She yelled angry at Ayoma. He smirked and got up also. "Your gonna pay for hurting my daughter." She said. Black electricity sparked out of her fingers and towards Ayoma. They heard him scream as he dropped to the ground. He used his wind to block out some of the pain. He ran out of the house and she followed. Everyone shuffled out of the house to see what was going to all watched as they fought.

"Ahhh!" Ayoma screamed as his arm fell off. Ayano walked up to him and stabbed him in the chest. He did not die though. She backed up just in time as he turned. His body exploded and a huge purple dragon came out of his body. "Try to beat me now you peasant." He hissed.

"Did you just call me a peasant?" Ayano asked. He did not answer. Ayano's eyes glowed gold and the last thing everybody expected Ayano called to her. Five huge dragons, one from each element came to her call. She whistled and five hawks came and turned into horse-dragons. She pointed at Ayoma who was flying off. "Kill" sah said. That one word made all of them go after him plus her sword which turned into dragons also. They all left.

"Mom!" Ayano turned around just in time to hug her daughter. Kana. The hugged for a long time. "Mom I cannot find dad like you told me to." Kana said all whiny. Ayano laughed earning a weird look from her daughter.

"my my Kana. You already have dear. For a long time now actually."

"Wait what?" Kana asked confused.

Ayano whispered into Kana's ear and her eyes got very wide.

"Wait my dad is...

**Sorry you guys are gonna have to wait for next update. Please PM me and review! Thanx for reading! :)**


	5. Surprises For Everyone

**First I would like to thank Luna3300 and guest for reading and reviewing!**

"Wait my dad is Kazuma!?" Kana said surprised . She was not the only one surprised though.

"Wait I have a cousin now?" Ren said surprised at the thought.

"I have a granddaughter?" Jugo asked surprised over it. Ayano laughed and hugged her daughter once again.

"Hey I am happy that there is a reunion or whatever, but could someone get me out of this jail please?" Ashara yelled. Ayano nodded and summoned her swords. In one swipe the jail broke in half. Ren smiled and ran over and hugged Ashara. Ashara squeaked in surprise.

"Hey girl what do you think about going to our new house I just bought?" Ayano asked getting everyone's attention."Wow! Yes please!" Kana said. Ashara and her both surprised by the question.

"Wait! How are we gonna get there?" Ashara asked. Ayano whistled and all five big dragons came to her call. Ayano smiled and looked at Ashara.

"By dragon of course." Ashara rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Do we have to?" Ashara asked.

"Yes this time we do. It is in the side of a mountain. There is also no roads leading to it. You also miss need to bond with at least one of the dragons here." Ayano said looking at Ashara. She nodded glumly. "Oh and I almost forgot the whole entire place is clean." Ayano added. Ashara put a smile to her face and nodded. "Thank you I will be getting mine and Kana's luggage now." Ashara said. Ren looked surprised at her.

"Really? Your just going to up and leave like that Ashara?" Ren asked hurt. Everyone stopped and looked at Ren. "What about you Kana? You too?" Kana nodded and looked down.

"I have missed my mom. I'll be back tomorrow though." Kana said with a smile but knew it was not going to help the situation.

"What about you Ayano?" He had tears in his eyes now. "You were gone for sixteen years. You show your face and act like nothing is wrong!" Ren furious was an understatement.

"Ren!" Genma scolded. Ayano only nodded and looked at Ren.

"It's okay he is right. Ren there is much I have to tell you. I am just going home for the night with my daughter and my friend. I'll be back tomorrow." Ayano said with a smile. This surprised everybody there. They all looked at each other. Suddenly they all felt wind. Ayano looked up to see Kazuma take off. She looked down sad. 'Wow this is going to be different with me and Kazuma.' Ayano thought. Ren nodded and then kissed Ashara.

"See you tomorrow then babe?" He asked. She nodded blushing. Ashara gathered her and Kana's stuff on the dragon. She put it on the wind dragon and they took off towards their new home.

"Kishari!" Ayano called out. This big black dragon came walking towards her. She got on it and took off towards her home with all the other dragons. Riding off into the sunset.

**PM me or review please! Sorry for it being a short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be way longer. Thank you for reading. Once again thank you guest and Luna3300.**


	6. Explanations

Ayano, Kana, and Ashara rode into compound on dragons. Kana and Ashara ran inside to eat while Ayano sat there for a minute. _"I really hope Kazuma is not there."_ she thought. She froze as she saw that sitting beside her food was none other than Kazuma Yagami himself.

"Princess." He said as she sat down. He sat there and admired her. She was wearing brown boots and an orange dress. The dress stopped at her mid-thigh whilst the back ended about mid-calf. Her hair was curled and smelled of cherry-blossoms.

"You gonna eat or keep on ogling over me, Yagami?" Ayano asked, a smirk playing her lips. _"Ooh, I think i like this new Ayano!"_

"Yah, I think I just might." He said. She rolled her eyes and started eating once more. Jugo cleared his throat, and everyone's heads turned to him to listen.

"I am glad that you are back and well, Ayano, but," he paused to look at her. "I think we all deserve a bit of an explanation." She nodded in agreement.

"You guys do." Ayano got up and sat in Kazuma's lap; she turned to him. "Thank you for being my backrest. Now as I was saying. After Pandemonium I went on to find Lapiz and kill her." She leaned back against the boy and closed her eyes. "After being sick about three weeks and throwing up and other things, I finally hunted her down and killed her. With what little money I had left on me, I visited a doctor for a check-up. "I had my results, and it turned out that I was pregnant, three weeks in. I already knew whose baby it was; I felt scared. I thought my father would be angry, and not talk to me as a result. I felt like Kazuma would push me away as well because of the mistake we made; me having his child. So, I packed all of my things and I left. I ended up in Europe, settling with Kana as she took me under her wing.

I went and worked as a bar maid for twelve years. Kana over the years grew and so did her powers. I was afraid she was going to use them on somebody at her school because she was getting bullied. I found Ashara and asked her to be Kana's friend and my maid. They became best friends at first sight. Well one night I worked a late shift when a guy came in. Not just any guy though. It was Bernhardt. I tried to hide myself from him but he found me a kidnapped me. I was gone for twelve months. Being held captive by him. He beat me to death and barely gave me anything to drink or eat. One day he found out where I lived so when Ashara and Kana came back he kidnapped them too!

He beat them and whipped them in front of me. He did the same to me. He tried to rape me in front of them too. It was agonizing to know they were watching. One day I finally had enough one day and bit his finger off.. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. My punishment for that was execution. It was was the day of Kana's birthday when he killed me. He stabbed me twelve times in the chest and once in the head. As I slowly died the gods said that they would give me a second chance. I just had to sign up to be a contractor of all elements and would live forever like Kazuma. So now there are two wind contractors. After I signed it I woke up in a rage. I tried to kill Bernhardt but he got away.

I untied Ashara and Kana and we moved all over the world following Bernhardt. I have tried to kill him at least six times. Each time he gets away though. Finally that Ayoma freak came looking for Kana. I sold myself off to him and in return he would not touch my daughter. I moved her here to Japan before I left with him. It was working for the most part, but he went off and broke it. When I found out I chased after him. Determined to kill him because he touched Kana. I finally caught him in the act of him hurting her and I fought him here. My dragons ended up killing the real him. I was glad that he finally died. Oh and the talking was all me sorry I was bored."Ayano said looking down. Kazuma nudged her and she looked up.

She saw him raise his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes."Yes that to Yagami. Just shut up." He laughed.

"Wait mom. What was Ayoma really anyways. That has been baffling me." Kana asked. Ayano nodded and then thought before she spoke.

"He was a Ha-llano. They are man-made and cannot give birth. You can make strong or not. Big or small. What they do is they eat your soul. They look for the tastiest soul. Those souls would be very strong. Like if Ren and Kazuma were fighting one it would go after Kazuma because he is has way stronger powers." Ayano said. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

"Wait. Ashara said that you were a contract killer." Genma said

"That I am but for Ha-llano. She was just not specific with you guys. That's all!" Ayano smiled. "What about your swords?" Kazuma asked looking down at Ayano. She summoned her swords and looked at them.

"They are the all time contractor swords. The pure black is for Dark. The green, red, white, and blue is for the other elements. Earth, fire, wind, water. I am the contractor of all." Ayano said. Everyone looked in pure awe.

"Bernhardt is looking for you right now isn't he?" Ren asked. Surprising everyone with his question. Ayano looked up with her eyes closed.

"Yeah we have been after each other for a while now. Though I do not know who will end up dead. Me or him?" She spoke quietly. Everyone went queit but Jugo broke the silence.

"I am glad that you are home daughter." He stated. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"So am I." She immediately looked sad again though. "I have to go back to Bernhardt though and soon." That caught Kazuma's attention.

"Why? You have nothing to do with him really." Kazuma said tensing up.

"Because he has someone important to me."

"Who would that be?" Kazuma asked getting more jealous by the minute thinking that it was a guy. Ayano laughed.

"Jealous much?" She asked.

"Hardly." He grumbled, which in return mad her laugh again.

"No it is not a guy. The person he has is..." Tears began streaming down her face.

(HA ha I almost said down her eyes right there.)

Kazuma patted her head. She looked up and scowled at him. "I am not a little kid Kazuma." She said as she swatted his hand away.

"I know your not a child. If you were me and you would not have a child right now." He said smirking when he saw her blush. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." By then it was dinner time. everyone ate quietly when Kana broke the silence.

"Wait! I cannot take it anymore! Who does Bernhardt have mom? I am dying to know!"Kana said looking at her mom intently.

"I'll tell you after dinner, okay?" Ayano offered.

"Kay!" Kana said with a smile. The rest of dinner was sitting and waiting while everyone else had finished eating. After that Ayano, Kana, and Ashara left. But before they set out, Ayano told them who Bernhardt was has.

"He has my mom." They then left on the dragons. As she flew off into the night, she turned one last time and saw Jugo standing below her, watching her leave...

**Hey PM me or review. Thank you for all that have read I enjoy it. Thank you again guest and Luna 3300!**


	7. Moving Out?

She turned around to see her father crying. She looked down and turned back around. A single tear slide down her face. 'Maybe it was to early to tell him?' She asked her self. Finally when she got home she went straight to bed. The next morning Ayano woke up with a migraine. She threw up twice and finally told the other girls to go to the kannagi compound by them selves. "Here give this to Jugo when you get there please?" She asked Ashara handing her an envelope. Ashara nodded and headed towards the compound on the dark, and wind dragon. When they got there Jugo was in a meeting.

Ren smiled and kissed Ashara when she walked up to him. "Here this is for master Jugo." Ashara said professionally. Ren handed it off to a messenger and then sat there and hugged Ashara. They started kissing until Kana interrupted them.

"Humph. You know I am still right here right?" Kana asked looking away blushing. Ashara laughed and nodded, pulling away from Ren.

**'Meeting Room'**

"So where are we gonna move to?" Asked one of the kannagi members named Kile. Jugo sighed and rubbed his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb. Today was just not his day. His mind was on what Ayano said about his wife. The messenger knocked on the door and came in. Jugo scowled at the man and he internally sweat dropped.

"S-sorry master Jugo. Ayano has sent you a letter." Every kannagi member stopped talking and looked at Jugo. Jugo nodded and the messenger brought him the note to him. Jugo opened it up and read it.

_'Dear father. Sorry I did_

_ not come to the meeting. I_

_was feeling sick to my stomach._

_I do know where you guys could _

_live though. My new place. There_

_is so much space and enough_

_rooms for everyone._

_Also sorry about mom._

_It was probably to early_

_to tell you guys that._

_Sincerely,_

_A.K.'_

"Jugo what does the letter say and where is Ayano?" Asked Kazuma. Ignoring the glares from the other kannagi member.

"Why is he even here? He is not even dating Ayano. He left her!" Kile said. Kazuma just smirked and looked at Kile.

"Yeah I may not be dating her but I am still here because I love her and anyways we technically did not break up. She left without a word for sixteen years." Kazuma said coolly. Kile snickered causing Kazuma to give him a death glare making Kile shut up for the rest of the meeting.

"Ayano said that we can move into her new house in the mountains. She said there is enough space for all of us plus more." Jugo finished and everyone looked at him.

"are we really going to move out though. How can we trust Ayano? She left for sixteen years and then suddenly appears with a daughter and a maid." Genma said looking straight into Jugo's eyes.

"I have every right to trust my daughter Genma." Jugo said sternly. Genma put his head down and bit his lip. "Anyone else wants to object to her proposal can stay here. Moving out?" He questioned everybody. They all nodded. "Good then get packed and be ready by Tuesday." All the kannagi members nodded and headed out the door except Genma and Kazuma. Kana and Ashara poked their heads in and then walked through the door along with Ren.

"You know Ayano is very ill right now right grandpa?" Kana asked looking at him with worried eyes. Kazuma looked at Jugo and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that true Jugo?" Kazuma asked looking at him. Jugo nodded meekly.

"Yeah it is. I hope she gets better though. Here is some medicine for her." Jugo said giving Kana some medicine. "Kazuma. Go with Ashara and Kana and take care of Ayano until Tuesday got it?" Jugo asked. Kazuma nodded and followed the girls to the dragons. They took off to the sky immediately. Jugo sighed and looked at Ren and Genma. "You two go pack to for tomorrow is Tuesday and we all need to be ready by then." They nodded their heads and headed to their rooms to pack.

Kazuma and Kana were on the dark dragon while Ashara was on the wind dragon by her self. Ashara turned around and hugged Kazuma catching him by surprise. He hugged her back and looked her in the eye. "I am just really glad you are back dad. Is that okay if I call you dad?" Kana asked. Kazuma just smiled at her and shook his head.

"You can call me anything you like daughter." He replied and then looked ahead at the mountain. Within minutes they were at the compound and getting off the dragons. Kana handed him the medicine.

"Take care of mom for me and Ashara dad. We have to go get everything ready for Tuesday." Kazuma smiled and then looked at her.

"Where is Ayano's room?" He asked then Kana laughed and smiled.

"There should be an elevator. Take that to the top floor hopefully she will be awake and let you in." Kana said with a wink and then disappeared into the house with Ashara. He gave her a confused look and then headed to his destination. He was at the top floor when he knocked no one answered. He waited a few minutes and was about to knock again when the door automatically opened. Kazuma opened the door to be in a gigantic bedroom that could fit about five hundred people. He walked in and heard sounds in the bathroom.

He walked in there to find Ayano throwing up. He gently grabbed her hair and lifted it up. After she was done throwing up she did not move. He dropped her hair and gently picked her up. He took her to her bed and laid her down. he took out the medicine and gave it to Ayano. "Thanks." She croaked out and drank some of the medicine. It tasted like rotten cherries but she pulled through without throwing up at least. Kazuma smiled and took the medicine away from her.

"What are you smiling at idiot?" She asked. He smiled and eventually laughed at her.

"Geez your feisty as ever when your sick. I am here to take care of you." He said looking at her with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well I do not need your punk ass taking care of me. I got it okay?" She coughed loudly and grabbed her water bottle and drank three big gulps out of it.

"Hmm. Okay well your father has agreed to your request. They are going to be moving in here tomorrow." Kazuma said sitting on her bed beside her.

"Really they are really moving out? Wow that is really cool." Ayano said coughing again.

"Yeah and lay down you need to rest. Oh and what are we going to do Kana?" Kazuma asked.

"What do you mean Kazuma?"

"Well she is here but I still live in my apartment in Japan. I do not want to leave her but all my possessions are over there." Kazuma said looking out side from her window.

"Well that is easy Kazuma. Come live with me," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come live with you?" He said grinning as she blushed.

"S-shut up! You knew what I meant." Ayano yelled and turned away from him to fall asleep. She felt the bed shift and then felt two strong arms wrap around here. She squeaked and turned her head. "K-k-Kazuma what are you doing?" She asked he hugged her closer.

"I am simply keeping you warm. You are freezing." He stated looking at her trembling body. She rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle out of his iron grip, but failed miserably. She gave up and stayed still knowing Kazuma would either tease her or whine at her.

"What you giving up already princess?" He asked. She could just feel the smirk on his lips when he spoke.

"There is no use to. You have an iron grip that I cannot get through and I am sick." Ayano said ignoring Kazuma's snicker. Kazuma put his lips on Ayano's neck and spoke.

"Good night Ayano." Kazuma mumbled. A shiver ran down Ayano's spine when he did that. Kazuma smirked and tugged her closer to him as she fell asleep slowly and silently. Kazuma snuggled up to her and slowly fell asleep with her in his arms. Smiling for the first time in sixteen years.


	8. Truth

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Jugo was outside reading waiting for the dragons to come and pic them up. Jugo looked into the rising sun to see dragons coming to their aid to help them carry everything to Ayano's. There were more than two dozen dragon's that came to help. About a dozen or so picked up and carried all of the kannagi families stuff and the rest of the dragon's carried people on their backs. They all flew off at about one o'clock in the afternoon. They got to the mansion in about five minuets tops.

They all unloaded the dragons one by one. They also fought over who was going to get which room. Jugo sighed and walked into Ren's room to find Ashara and Ren unpacking his possessions. "Oh, Hello master Jugo. What can I do for you today?" Ashara asked bowing and looking at him. Ren kept on getting out his possessions and placing them where they needed to be.

"Oh I was just wondering where Kazuma is?" He looked at Ren who just stopped and looked at Ashara. Ashara replied in a soft voice.

"He was with Ayano all night taking care of her and giving her medicine when she needed it a t ungodly hours. I think he is sleeping up there right now. He was tired when he came down for water for Ayano." Ashara said having an apologetic look on her face and she started unpacking with Ren again. Jugo nodded and then asked another question.

"Where is Ayano's room? I wish to speak to her right away." Jugo said with a stern look on his face.

"There is an elevator in the middle of the floor. Go in there and click the very top button. If either one of them is awake they should let you in." Ashara said while looking at snow globe that Ren had. He nodded his head and disappeared from the room. He walked to the elevator and clicked the up button. The elevator went up faster than normal elevators but that did not bother him one bit. Once it dinged there was a large metal door. Jugo knocked and waited for a few seconds before Ayano opened up the door.

She smiled and waved her way on in. In the bed Kazuma was sound asleep with his shirt off and the sheets pooled around his waist. Jugo looked around the room. 'Wow this room could like fit five hundred people in it.' Jugo thought as he looked around. "Hey daddy how are you doing today?" She asked while she started folding her clothes again in her dresser.

"Oh, I wanted to see how you and Kazuma were doing. Looks like he had quite the night last night." Jugo said as he saw his daughter blush.

"Yeah he was taking care of me all night last night. From me puking to getting me water and to waking me up to give me medicine. He barley got any sleep last night and I feel bad for him." Ayano said as she folded and put the last of her clothes away. She looked back at Kazuma one more time before she looked at her father. He smiled and looked at Kazuma who was stirring awake. Ayano did not notice him when he woke up and sat up. Kazuma listened to their conversation.

"I need to talk to you about your mom Ayano." Kazuma saw Ayano tense up immensely.

"Well what do you want know."

"How did you know Bernhardt had your mom captive?" Jugo asked his daughter narrowing his eyes as she sighed.

"When I got into the rage I did not realize that he had my mom. So I tried to kill him but he held mom in front of me and I could not kill her. He threatened to kill her though so I took Kana and Ashara with me and left. That is why I have been after him for so long." Jugo slammed his fists on her dresser mad. She flinched and looked away out the window to everybody.

"Okay then why did you want us to move in with you?" Jugo asked furious.

"I asked you to move in on Tuesday because that was the day Bernhardt was going to go to the kannagi compound and tear the place apart. That is why I convinced you to move either today or before today. This Tuesday is the day I will fight Bernhardt for mom hopefully. If he calls me I have a no track cellphone which I got all of you guys just in case." Ayano said looking down in shame.

"Really? You lied to me, to the family so we would not get hurt or killed! That is like you lying to Kazuma and saying that Kana is his daughter!" Jugo yelled. Kazuma dropped his jaw at what Jugo said. 'Is Kana not really my daughter?' Kazuma thought. SLAP!

"Don't you dare say that. Go look at her birth certificate. I even got her blood drawn just to make sure. She is mine and Kazuma's daughter. That was one reason why I made her come to Japan. Because she missed the father she never saw and her grandpa!" There was tears running down Ayano's cheek.

"Ayano, I am sorry." Jugo said looking sad. Ayano just turned away and looked out the window.

"Just please go father."

"Ayano ..."

"I said go! I just need time to think this threw please." Ayano said looking at her father with tears sliding down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Sorry daughter." Jugo said and walked out the door.

"So am I father." She whispered, but only Kazuma could here it. She turned around so he laid down acting like he was asleep but Ayano caught him moving. "It is okay Kazuma I know you were awake." Ayano said.

"That was an interesting conversation." Kazuma said. Concern on his face while he wiped away her tears with his thumb. He kissed her forehead and moved away to the window.

"Kazuma what was that for you pervert!" Ayano whined acting like her usual old self again. Kazuma smiled and asked innocently.

"What was what for Ayano?" Ducking as she threw a shoe at him. He picked it up and looked at the heel and then looked at her. He raised his eyebrows making her flush redder than a tomato.

"Those are none of your business." Ayano said as she grabbed them and threw them in her closet.

"What were those for Ayano?" He asked as he remembered the heel. It was black with steel spikes on the side. They had gold on the very tips of the spikes.

"They were for a mission that I had to do for someone. It was to see if this girls husband was cheating on her." Ayano said with a shrug. Kazuma wrapped his arms around Ayano making her stiffen a little bit.

"Well? Was he or was he not?" Kazuma asked kissing and nipping at Ayano's neck.

"He was you perv as she assumed." Ayano said trying to get out of his grip. His grip tightened with what he said.

"Did he try to do anything to you. Because if he did I swear I am going to kill him." Kazuma growled. Hugging Ayano closer to his body.

"Kazuma you're gonna squish me! No. He did not do anything to serious. The police showed up and arrested me before he did anything." Ayano said looking away from him blushing.

"Why did you not stop him Ayano?" Kazuma said smelling her hair. Making her blush for the fifth time that afternoon.

"He had magical cuffs on me and that was before I had way more power. He had cuffs on my hands and ankles." Ayano showed him some scars from the cuffs cutting into her. Kazuma kissed the back of her head and finally and reluctantly let go of her. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out Ayano was starring out her window looking at all the fuss outside. Her father looked up and saw her, she just glared and turned away to see Kazuma only clad in boxers.

"K-k-Kazuma! You perv what are you doing only in your boxers!" Ayano asked her face turning different shades of reds and pinks.

"Sorry princess. Forgot my clothes out here though." He said as he got on his clothes.

"Sometimes I swear you do that on purpose Kazuma." Ayano said as she turned around as he got dressed. When he got dressed they both headed down stairs. When they got down there they went outside to where everybody was. She was about to talk so everyone got quiet. When she just about spoke her phone rang.

_'Hello?'_

_'Daughter? Daughter?! Help me please help me!' The girl was screaming on the other end._

_'Mom!' Ayano said. Jugo looked at his daughter._

_'Hello Ayano how are you doing sweet heart.' Ayano's face gone from worried to furious._

_'You bastard what did you do to my mom?'_

_'Oh nothing really yet Ayano'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'At the old kannagi compound looking for people to kill but everyone was gone. Let me make you a deal. Me and you battle it out and if you win you get your mom back. If I win I get you back and let your mom go.' There was silence from Ayano for a few minutes._

_'Deal where should I meet you?' Everybody's mouth dropped at what Ayano said._

_'The old Kannagi place so we can battle it out.'_

_'Deal I will meet you in five minutes.'_

Ayano hung up her phone and immediately and hopped on a dragon and left. When she got to the kannagi compound she dropped to the ground to see Bernhardt and her mom.

"Ayano." Bernhardt said.

"Bernhardt"


	9. The Battle

"Bernhardt" Ayano said with a growl. She looked down at his feet to see her mother cuffed and a cloth over her mouth. She looked back at Bernhardt and he smirked.

"Like what you see Ayano Kannagi? Because it will be the last of what you ever see in Tokyo and the world in fact." Bernhardt said looking at her with an innocent smile.

"Don't get to cocky Bernhardt. I could take you down with my hands tied behind my back." Ayano said getting into a fighting position. Bernhardt smiled evilly.

"Well get ready my dear because I am about ready to tear you down." Bernhardt said getting into a fighting stance also. With his wind he moved Ayano's mom by the entrance to sit and watch them battle it out. Ayano summoned her two legendary swords of all times and Bernhardt raised his eyebrows. "Wow never seen those before. Hmm this will make the battle more interesting." He said looking at them with pure curiosity in his eyes. Suddenly he threw wind slices at Ayano which she easily dodged. She grabbed one with her air and threw it a Bernhardt.

He ducked with it barley hitting him. His contorted into anger and he quickly stepped it up a notch. he threw wind daggers at Ayano. Ayano jumped out of the way and the daggers destroyed the old sleeping place for kannagi members behind her. She thrust fire dragons spears at him. (Very rare spears that only very strong fire mages can produce.) Bernhardt jumped towards the conference room to get out of the way. One spear touched his shoe and started following him. He tried to shake it off but it stuck on to him like gum to a shoe.

When he hit the conference room the whole entire place blew up into fire. She just stared at the flames. She took her chance and called her air dragon. "Regicide!" She yelled out. Her wind dragon came down and she pointed at her mom. The dragon nodded and took her mom and headed straight home as fast as her could. The dragon broke the sound barrier and he got home it ten seconds.

**'At Ayano's House'**

Kazuma, Jugo, Ren, and Genma were all talking when something orange flew up into the sky. The all watched as a huge ball of fire flew to the air like a mushroom cloud. They all just stared at the flames. "Ayano. That was at the kannagi compound. We need to help her." Ren said as he went to get on a dragon.

"Ren we can't." Kazuma said looking at his brother sadly.

"Why?! We need to help her! She is probably losing right now because we are not at her side!" Ren said looking sternly at his brother. S=Fire in his eyes.

"I would love to help Ayano, but this is her fight. Bernhardt told her to come alone or he would kill her mother." As Kazuma said this a huge wind dragon descended towards the platform. They all look as Kana and Ashara immediately got medical supplies and a medical cart. What they pulled off the dragon surprised everyone, especially Jugo who had tears in his eyes. The man who had not cried in forty years finally cried as he saw his bloody torn up wife get pulled on the medical cart. Kana saw this and yelled out.

"Get him somewhere else before he gets mad, now!" She put restraints on him as she saw his eyes glow red from fury and hatred towards Bernhardt. Kazuma, Genma, and Ren all grabbed Jugo and restrained him. They took him away so he could calm down. The took him to the training area. While they helped him calm down the maids and Kana got his wife onto the medical carts and rushed her towards Ashara's room so they could treat her properly. When they got there they opened her door and immediately started the operation.

Genma stayed with Jugo as Kazuma and Ren went to check on his wife, Ashara, Kana, and the Maids. When they got to the door they heard screaming and glass breaking everywhere. "Calm down miss your are all right. You are in miss Ayano kannagi's house." Kazuma and Ren heard Ashara speak softly.

"Okay quick give her the sleeping dose. We cannot fix her wounds when she is screaming and moving about." They heard Kana yell at one of the maids. Suddenly all of the screaming and throwing of glass stopped. Kazuma breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Ren and smiled.

"They will fix her wounds. She will live Ren." Ren smiled and nodded. All the maids opened the door and walked out along with Ashara and Kana. They looked at Kazuma and Ren.

"She will be okay for now. I fear when she wakes up she is gonna freak out and rip all of her stitches out." Kana said. Sadness in her voice. She walked away with tears in her eyes. Ashara looked at Ren and he nodded. She kissed him and then headed down stairs after a crying Kana. Kazuma just looked at Ren and raised an eyebrow. Ren just blushed and looked away. They sat at the door and talked for three hours there. All the maids and Kana and Ashara walked back into the room. They heard groaning and heard soft talking.

"Hey you are safe Mrs. Kannagi. You are safe. Jugo is here with every other kannagi member. You are safe and sound. Just get some rest and take it easy so you do not rip your stitches." Ashara said softly.

"O-okay." The girls voice was hoarse and low. The women started to clean her wounds again and checking to make sure her stitches did not fall out and her wounds did not get ripped open again. Kazuma sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Whats the matter Kazuma?" Ren asked concern edged in his voice.

"Ayano is not back and I am starting to think that she has lost the fight." Kazuma said looking at his younger brother. Jugo and Genma came walking down the hall way. Kazuma looked at them making Ren turn around to look at them to.

"Hey what are you doing down here? Ren asked looking at the two older gentleman.

"We are here to see Rika, Jugo's wife." Genma said. As soon as he said the door opened up. On a wheel chair was Rika. Everybody from the room followed her. Kana pushing the wheel chair. Jugo walked up to her and hugged her for five minutes. They finally let go of each other and kissed after that everybody greeted her. She hugged her granddaughter and shook Kazuma's hand. Just then there was a ruckus as Ayano came in yelling with maids following her.

**'Ayano's Fight'**

Bernhardt came out of the burning building mad. He saw the dragon flying away and thought Ayano forfeit. What him pissed off was the fact that she made her mom go. He used his wind and threw Ayano into the water fountain. She grunted and slowly got up she threw the water as a whip and grabbed his wrist she flicked her hand and sent him flying. He grabbed Ayano and threw her with his wing. She hit glass and shards of glass pricked into her skin. This battle has lasted three hours of fighting losing fighting winning.

Ayano finally had enough and called to all the lords. Her eye glowed back and she lifter off the ground Bernhardt looked at her and backed up. He had never seen this side of her power and he was going to mesmerize every part of it. All her powers started swirling around her. Slowly at first but the speed was gaining intensely.

"This is quiet a power you have Ayano." Bernhardt said just feeling her power around him.

"I can do way more then this." Her voice was rigid and cold. Her eyes looked lifeless and her body had shards of glass in it everywhere.

"Hmm. Bet that would be interesting to see. I wonder how mad I could make you?" He asked him self. He watched as the elements mixed and collided together. 'Wait! I thought that could never happen?' Bernhardt thought. He hesitated and Ayano took that opportunity.

"Good bye." She whispered. She threw the ball of mixed elements at Bernhardt. She put a defensive shield over her as the ball hit Bernhardt. The whole entire place exploded and shook all of Japan. Everyone hit the floor to take cover as the whole house shook violently. When it stopped the all stood up slowly. The maids helped up Rika and put her back into the chair. Ayano headed off on her dark dragon. She got back to the house. The maids outside started freaking out when they saw her bloody body.

"Miss are you alright. You need medical attention now!" One of the maids said, Ayano started arguing with them and soon it turned to yelling.

"No I do not I am perfectly fine!" She walked in to go to her room. She did not notice her family right there.

"But miss it is my job to take care of you and I say that you need assistance with your wounds.

"Normal attire!" Ayano yelled and her body glowed a bright gold. When it stopped she was it a very thick camouflage sports bra and pants with military boots. Everyone saw her gashes and cuts. They saw all the glass shards in her skin.

"Miss your skin need treatment right now!"

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do you have glass in the side of your body. Ayano looked down and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I do." She said as she pulled the two foot piece of glass out of her side. She winced a little bit and then gave it to the maid. The maid had a blank face but then shook her head.

"There are more pieces than that miss and you could get infected and get blood clots or something.

"I TOLD YOU I AM FINE." Ayano yelled and pushed the elevator button she looked around and saw her family staring at her

"What a little brat." The maid mumbled under her breath. Ayano glared but then looked around and saw her family right there. She smiled and waved.

"Oh, hey there." She said and then looked at her maid and sighed. "Go get your cleaning supplies and meet me up stairs in my bedroom."

"Okay thank you miss!" The maid said and ran away to go get her supplies. Kazuma walked up to Ayano and patted her on the head. She swatted his hand away and scowled at him.

"What?" He asked and then smiled at her.

"You know I am not a little kid Kazuma so stop treating me like one."

"Well you do act like one. You yell at your maid for her just trying to do her job and then you feel bad so you finally give in and let her clean you up." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Unless you want me to clean your wound?" He asked she slapped his head away and got into the elevator and he followed. They did not speak until they got to her room. A few minutes later the maid came in and cleaned and stitched all her wounds.

"Well you should not get up from bed for a few days. Let your wounds heal they were pretty deep." The maid said and walked to the elevator. After she left Ayano fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was two strong arms sneaking around her waist.


	10. Torture

The sum was rising up in the sky. It turned the clouds pink and orange with a slight tint of purple. The air was crisp and clear. The smell of fresh grass was in the air. There were birds chirping in the trees and the maids were picking apples. Ayano missed all of that. She woke up at one-thirty in the morning to go check on the perimeters. Well she at least tried to. She went to get up but two strong arms blocked her. She froze, slowly she turned around to see a sleeping Kazuma. She blushed and turned her head away. 'Ugh! Now I have to wake the dummy up so I can go check the perimeters.' Ayano thought. Slowly she turned her head around. She shook Kazuma's shoulder. "Kazuma. Kazuma!" Ayano whispered waking a Tired Kazuma up.

"What Ayano? I am tired and the sun is not even up yet." He said opening his eyes and looking into hers. She blushed and looked away after a few seconds of looking at each other.

"Yeah I know. I need to go and do a perimeter check to make sure there are no yomas or hollows around. So if you would let me go I would be very happy." Ayano said looking back at him again with her blush. Kazuma tightened his grip and scooted her closer to him. Her blushed deepened when he leaned his head towards her. His head passed her lips and went to her ear. He whispered quietly in her ear.

"You are not aloud to go anywhere today remember. You are supposed to stay in bed at least today. I plan on following the nurses orders even if that means I have to pin you down with my body." Kazuma whispered sweetly and lowly. Ayano's blush increased dramatically. She looked away from him.

"Fine I will listen to the nurse but this is torture!" Ayano said grumpily. looking away from him. Kazuma only smiled and laid his head down on Ayano. Ayano looked down at Kazuma and got grumpy. "Kazuma stop laying on me. You are heavy!" She complained although he was not really heavy at all. Kazuma looked at her and smirked.

"I am not that heavy. You just do not want me laying on your collar bone. You know I could always sleep lower." He said smirking when she changed ten different shades of red.

"No get off me! You are torturing me!" Kazuma got off of her and she sighed her relief. Her sigh immediately turned into a gasp as Kazuma grabbed her arms and pulled her body on top of his. She started wiggling in his grip but she tightened it all the more until she could not move.

"Just relax Ayano. I am tired and I can tell you are just fall asleep." Kazuma said with his eyes closed and he had a smiled plastered on his face. Ayano groaned and laid her head down on Kazuma's chest blushing. "There you go. Now go to bed." Kazuma said and kissed her head.

"This is plain torture." Ayano said as she listened to Kazuma's steady heart beat. She fell asleep to his steady heart beat. That was the best sleep she had ever had in a long time. She woke up without Kazuma. It was the afternoon when she woke up. She looked around her room and nothing seemed different. she slipped the blankets wincing in pain. She looked at her legs and was shocked. They both had at least 360 stitches in each. There were bruises everywhere on her legs arms and upper part of her body. "Wow did not know my body was looking this bad. Glad I let my maid check on me." Ayano said.

She breathed in and cried out falling to the floor. She sat up oh so slowly and looked at her side. There were more than 120 stitches in her side from the two foot piece of glass that got stuck in her yesterday. Kazuma came walking out of the bathroom to see Ayano on the floor looking at her wound quietly. She sucked in a breath and tried not to cry out in pain. "Hey sleepy head. Your finally awake. Oh I think you should put some clothes on." Kazuma said smirking at her when she saw what her was wearing.

"Excuse me? You should put some clothes on. All you have on is boxers." Ayano said scowling while blushing. He raised his eyebrows and stared at her. He looked her up and down. "What are you looking at?" She asked as she looked down. She blushed fifty different shades of pink and red. All she was wearing was her bra and underwear. She covered her self up with a blanket and glared at him. He just shrugged and walked away.

"I have already seen all of you and still you are so shy." Kazuma said ducking as she threw a fire ball. It hit her bookshelf but it did not burn it. He nodded and looked at her. "Wow figured out how to do that. Very talented." He said as he got his clothes on. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"T-Th-thank you." She said. When Kazuma was done getting dressed he helped Ayano up. She pushed him away and blushed. He just laughed at looked at her face. "Normal attire!" She yelled out. Again her body glowed gold and she changed into her camouflaged sports bra and pants, with her military boots. She was just about to yell at Kazuma for staring at her almost naked body when she felt a yoma around the house. She located it and detected it by a maid with her baby!

"Reviser!" She yelled out. Her whole window opened up and her water dragon came to the window. She got on the dragon and was about to headed off.

"Ayano where are you going?" Kazuma asked. She turned and looked at Kazuma and smiled.

"I am going to save one of my maids." With that she headed off. Kazuma flew out of the window with his wind and detected Jugo. He flew to Jugo and landed by him and Rika.

"Kazuma where is Ayano?" He asked Looking at him with concern.

"Oh she is going to save one of her maids." He said in his normal tone. Before Jugo spoke in an angered tone Kazuma cut him off. "I Will help her, but only if she asks me." Kazuma said and Rika nodded.

"True she can take care of her self." Rika said and looked at Kazuma with a heart warming smile.

Ayano raced towards the maid with her baby on Reviser. She saw a ho llano jump out of the trees and go after the maid. 'Wait I thought it was a yoma.' Ayano thought. "Oh well. Hey dumb dumb. Up here!" She yelled. The hollow looked up and licked his lips. Ayano jumped down and told her dragon to get the maid and her baby. "Okay let's play beast Ayano said.

The dragon grabbed the maid and her baby and brought them over to Rika. "Oh my Misha what is wrong?" Asked Rika.

"H-Ho llano!" The girl screamed as Ayano came around the corner jumping just in time. A huge explosion happened behind her. The hollow jumped out after her determined to get her.

(Back when she first started fighting the ho llano.) They circled three times and then started the real attack. The ho llano breathed fire out at Ayano. She dodged and threw fire back. The fire went straight into the ho llano and he grew more powerful. He started puffing up. He got bigger and bigger. Ayano ran knowing he was going to explode. She saw Her mom, father, Misha, and Kazuma. She twisted into the air and kicked her self forward from the wall. The ho llano exploded but still followed Ayano. She ducked and moved from right to left as the animal tried to get her from up close.

She hit its foot and punched it in the face and twirled around it as it fell on it face. She jumped away as it tried to scratch her. The ho llano smirked and threw a fire ball at Misha. At the last minute Ayano jumped in and took all the damage. Everyone closed their eyes fearing the worse. When they opened them they saw Ayano standing in front of the maid. She fell to one knee holding her side. It was bleeding badly, the stitches were torn out. "Wow who knew Ayano kannagi would take a hit for a women with a child when she did not take a hit for her best friends Nannase and Yukari." The ho llano said laughing.

"They were to far away you bastard. I did not have enough time because of you!" Her eyes glowed pure black and black electricity circled around her whole entire body. Misha backed up and so did everyone else. The ho llano jumped to attack her and black electricity surrounded him. He yelped and tried to get out but there was no use. The black electricity was slowly and painfully killing him. Burning and freezing him to death from the inside out.

"O-okay Ayano Yukari and Nannase are still alive, Bernhardt has them captive." The ho llano said whimpering from her stare.

"There is no way. Bernhardt is dead." Ayano said increasing the pain. Her voice sounded dead and she looked like she was a murderous psycho about to kill everyone there. The ho llano gulped and then went on.

"He barley lived your attack but he is in his own hospital getting taken care of. He is on life support right now." The ho llano said.

"Where is his hospital? Tell me!" Ayano said getting angrier by the second.

"It is in the new pandemonium where you fought Lapiz and killed her. Oh and he reincarnated her again. She looks uglier though."

"Thanks" Ayano said. Her eyes flashed black again and the ho llano got incinerated. She sighed a relief and flipped her hair out of her face. "Dang I hate when this happens!" she said when she looked down. Her normal attire was now a black dress that hung to her curves in all the right places. "This happens every time I use just one element." She huffed out and then she ...

**Hey PM me or review! Thank you all who have reviewed they have all been positive. You guys are my inspiration! Thank you especially guest and Luna3300. Luna3300 has some awesome books that I would read if I were you! Hope this one is good!**


	11. A Kiss

Ayano, she fell to the ground unconscious. Kazuma grabbed her and picked her up. 'Wow she has actually gotten a little heavier than I last remembered.' Kazuma thought and smiled to him self. He looked at Jugo. "Can you go get her maid and tell her to meet me up in Ayano's room please?" Kazuma asked. Jugo nodded and Kazuma sped off to Ayano's room. He went through her balcony window since her two huge side window's closed. He placed her on the bed and started moving her hair away from her face. The maid came in and she quickly started to stick up Ayano's wounds again.

Once she was done she left Kazuma and Ayano alone. Kazuma started looking at Ayano and how much she has grown. Her clothes were all tattered and torn so once again he stripped her down in only her bra and underwear. He put her under the sheets along with him and he fell asleep silently. He woke up to yelling and a painful hit to the jaw. "Ow! What was that for Ayano?" Kazuma said looking at her with a glare. She looked more mad at him.

"Stop undressing me and putting me into bed with you! People are going to think the wrong thing you jerk!" She yelled. Kazuma smirked and looked at her very closely.

"You know your father and mother came in here like four times seeing us sleeping together. So how can it be anymore embarrassing than that?" He asked.

"How could it be any worse. Any family member could be walking in and seeing us sleeping together. They would get the wrong Idea you perv." She said she turned away from him, but he turned her around.

"Really now? Your door is missile proof. No one is going to come in here without us knowing." Kazuma said looking at Ayano. She blushed and turned away from him.

"So what? It is still not sound proof at all." Ayano said exasperated. Kazuma smiled amused at Ayano over reacting over nothing. He laughed and Ayano growled at him. "What is so funny ass." She said.

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about how amusing it is to watch you freak out over nothing." He said looking down at her body. Ayano looked down and blushed terribly.

"You fucking perv. How many times do I have to tell you not to look at my body!" She went to smack him but he caught her wrist. She went to smack him with her other hand but he grabbed that wrist to. He pulled her closer to him till she was sitting in his lap.

"Your till to slow princess. You need to be faster and more sneaky is you want to actually hit me."

"Whatever, I can hit you whenever I want to." Ayano said blushing while looking away. Suddenly Jugo walked in. He stopped and blinked. He looked at the position they were in and smiled. Ayano rolled her eyes and blushed madly.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything. I guess I will be back later. Have fun." Jugo said with a wink. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Ayano's blush went all the way down to the expanse of her neck.

"See told ya that anyone could barge in." She said looking away from him. Kazuma pulled her face closer to his and she blushed even harder than she ever had before in her whole entire life. Her body felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces.

"That was your father not Ren or our daughter." He said. He looked at her lips and then looked up at her. She blushed and looked away from him.

"It could have been anyone Kazuma. Kazuma?"She asked as he leaned in even closer. He closed his eyes for a moment and hesitated. Then he closed the gap between them. Her soft lips met his rough ones. What surprised him was that she did not try to fight back. After a few seconds They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Kazuma."

"Yes princess."

"You ..."

**Sorry but I will not be writing any for the weekend maybe do not know. Sorry it is so short.  
**


	12. Do I Love Him Her

**Hey sorry for not posting in a long time. School has started and I have been so busy I have not even thought of posting. Please forgive me. I had to take care of my sick brother and then I got pounded with homework from math. I have algebra right now and it sucks. So once again please forgive me readers. I am super sorry!**

"You just kissed said me." Ayano said blushing badly. She turned away from him. She got her pj's on and got under the blankets. Kazuma looked at her with sad eyes. He got under the covers and turned away from her.

"I am sorry princess. For kissing you." Kazuma said in a whisper. Ayano turned around and smiled at his back. She snuggled up behind him and closed her eyes. Kazuma raised his eyebrows although he knew no one could see him. He turned around and hugged her. He pulled her closer and put her head under his chin. He pet her hair and she frowned. "Do I really love him?' Ayano thought as she fell asleep. She woke up at three in the morning and got up. This time Kazuma's arms were not wrapped around her.

She looked at her clock and smiled. 'Yes! I will get to see the sun rise today.' Ayano thought as she got ready. She went down stairs and walked into her kitchen. She saw her maids working in the kitchen. They all bowed and started working again. Ayano grabbed a muffin and headed out towards the dragons. "Regicide!" Ayano called eating the rest of her muffin. The wind dragon swooped down and picked her up. The went to check the perimeter. 'Hmm I wonder if I love Kazuma or it is because I feel bad for leaving him for sixteen years and then coming back and acting like nothing happened?' Ayano thought getting her thoughts broken by a loud roar.

"Ayano" Regicide roared shaking his body. Ayano grabbed on just in time before she fell off. She glared at him and he returned it to her.

"What the hell was that for!" She yelled angry.

"I have been calling your name for about five minutes now." Regicide said with a deep growl erupting from his throat.

"Oh well sorry Regicide, I was just thinking." Ayano said waving her hands in a apologetic way.

"It is okay but there is a yoma down there shall we attack?"

"Yes we shall." They charged at the yoma and attacked it until it died. After the yoma died they swooped over the rest of the perimeter and then landed on a cliff to watch the sun rise.

"Hey Ayano. What were you thinking about back there before we attacked the yoma. You seemed so out of it." Regicide said with a worried look on his cute dragon face. Ayano started to tell Regicide what she was thinking about since he was her most trusted dragon out of all of them.

"I was thinking about Kazuma. Whether if I actually love hi or not. I am thinking I might just feel bad for leaving him for sixteen years and then just came back one day all of a sudden and acted like nothing was wrong. You know when I first saw Kazuma after that when I was fighting Ayoma you know what was on his face? Hurt was on his face. Also sadness. He is so different now Regicide. Kazuma." Ayano could not say anything else. The tears poured down her cheeks like Niagara falls. Regicide gave her a big old dragon hug with his wings and they stayed like that while they watched the sun rise up.

They watched as the maids came out at sun rise and picked peaches for breakfast. There were about ten maids all out at the peach trees picking basket fulls. 'Hmm guess they are also going to make jam and pie because that was enough peaches already.' Ayano thought watching all the maids do their picking. A hour after the sun had fully raised some kannagi members woke up and went outside. One by one the whole family came out of her mansion to eat and get breakfast ready. Misha was there with her baby playing with her while she picked peaches. Finally Kana, Ren, Ashara, and Kazuma came out. "Well I guess it is time to go down and eat." Ayano said getting ready she hopped on Regicide and before they took off he spoke to her.

"You know if your heart and mind truly love Kazuma your destiny will decide your fate. Even if one or the other betray each other. If one loves the other one truly the will come back and apologize to the other. Like I said destiny will decide and the gods will be in your favor since you are both contractors and you live forever." Regicide said. He took off as Ayano started to talk to him.

"Thank you Regicide you always know how to cheer me up and give me hope somehow. That is why I love all you dragons so much." She said she kissed his neck as he swooped down to where the dragons were. She got off Regicide and and walked to where the kannagi family is. Kazuma stood there and watched her make her entrance. 'Do I still love her, or is it just that I missed her so much?' Kazuma thought. His thoughts got broken off when Ren shook his shoulders.

"Dude you okay? I have been calling your name for the last minute and a half." Ren said looking worriedly at his older brother. Kazuma just smiled and looked at Ren.

"I am fine Ren. I was just thinking to my self when you interrupted me. That is all." Kazuma said waving his hand. Ren smiled.

"Okay!" He said and ran off to find Ashara. Ayano came walking in hugging her daughter and talking to her mom Rika. Ayano looked at Kazuma and smiled.

"Hey Kazuma I found somebody who has missed you for a long long while now." Ayano yelled out towards him. He gave her the wtf look and she laughed. Everyone looked at Ayano as she whistled towards the sky. Down came a huge whit dragon. Her wings were silver tinted and her eyes were a jade green. Her teeth were whiter that white and on her tail were black spikes. She landed and Kazuma immediately recognized the dragon. He said one word he though he would have never said again or heard.

"Cedar" He breathed out. He looked at her and smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him for five minutes. They let go of each other and they dragon roared in happiness. She slugged him on the shoulder which made him wince in pain. "Ouch! You got stronger. How did you find me? Also mostly how do you know Ayano.

"Oh that is easy!" Ayano said. "When I was in Pandemonium Bernhardt got away. Well she picked us up and we became friends. She went after Bernhardt after what happened with Tsu-Ling. Well I told her about you and she said you were her rider. I promised her that you guys would be reunited." Ayano said looking at Cedar. Cedar went over to Ayano and licked her face. Ayano laughed and nodded her head. "Your welcome Cedar."

"Wait why can't you talk to her now?" Kana asked

"Well, once a dragon reconnects with their real rider they cannot talk to any other person rather than the lords." Ayano said looking down.

"Is Cedar a good dragon?" Ren asked.

Ayano nodded. "Yes. In fact she is." Ayano looked sad and walked away from the group. "Grantor!" Ayano yelled out. Her huge ground dragon flew by her side. She landed and bowed towards Ayano.

"Yes Ayano?" She asked. Ayano smiled at Grantor and looked towards the forest.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the forest?" Ayano asked knowing the answer. The dragon screeched with happiness and nodded her head. They both headed off for the forest. Kazuma just stood and watched her leave. 'Do I love her?'Kazuma questioned.

"Lets go talk Kazuma." He heard. He looked and saw Cedar laying down with her saddle on her. He smiled and nodded. He got up on the dragon and the dragon rose up. Cedar took off to the sky and flew. Kazuma closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in is hair. He smiled. 'Oh I have missed this so much.' Kazuma thought. Cedar stooped towards the cliff and landed. She lowered her body to the ground and let Kazuma off her back. She looked at Kazuma expectantly.

"What." He said in his normal calm voice. She snarled at him and looked towards the mansion.

"What is up with you and Ayano?" She asked. Kazuma immediately looked down at his watch.

"Oh well would you look at the time. I gotta get going." Kazuma said and started walking off. Cedar grabbed his jacket with her jaws and lifted him off the ground and put him in front of her. She snarled and glared at him making him raise his eye brows at her.

"I hate your cocky attitude. Now I can do this all night keeping you here." Cedar said. Kazuma sighed and looked up at her.

"Okay Ayano left sixteen years ago and now she is back and acting like nothing happened. Yeah we are sleeping in the same bed and all but we barely talk to each other. You know I do not even think she loves me. I just think that she feels sorry for leaving me and that she is doing all this just to make up for her mistake that she made." Kazuma said. Cedar snapped at him and he moved out of the way before she full on crushed him in her jaws. "What the fuck Cedar!" He yelled she stood and looked at him with eyes that looked like they could kill someone. He winced under her fearful stare.

"You fool!" Cedar hissed out at him. Kazuma looked down at the grass. "You know how many peoples lives she has saved in the past sixteen years? Millions. She has died for her family that you and her brought into this world. She is only alive right now because the gods said she would have to be a contractor for live. You know what she actually wanted to die when she was away from you and the family. She chose to live forever because she wanted to save her family and friends. Guess what Kazuma. Her friends Nanasse and Yukari are stuck with Bernhardt. She is trying to get them back. She wants her family to be safe and you. Because she can not stand to be without you. Also that is another reason she wanted to live. You." Cedar said. After her rant she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her with a frown.

"What." He said a little to harsh then he meant to say. Cedar did not pay any attention to his voice at all.

"You know if you guys are truly made to be together the gods will help you guys become one again." She said. She lowered her self to the ground and Kazuma got on. They flew down to the mansion. When they got there they just stopped and stared at what they saw. The sight was UN-speakable. They saw something they thought they would never see. They saw ...


	13. Kile

They saw Ayano using her dark magic as a huge hand and was grabbing somebody. Kazuma looked over to see who it was. He just couldn't believe who she was holding and electrocuting. It was Kile, the snot nosed brat who thought Kazuma should leave the kannagi compound. He looked over a Cedar and saw her snarling at Kile. He gave her a confused look. He turned around to see all the dragons snarling at Kile. 'This is really weird.' Kazuma thought turning back around to watch what was happening. Every kannagi member was outside watching keeping quiet except Jugo and Rika. "Ayano stop this, this is insane of you!" Rika shouted out. Ayano simply ignored her mother and continued to glare at Kile who was smirking at her.

"Ayano kannagi listen to your mother right now!" Jugo yelled out. She ignored him and continued her glare at Kile. He just rolled his eyes still smirking at her.

"You should listen to your mother and father Ayano, Or you will get severely get punished once they get you under control." Kile said chuckling at the last part of it.

"I should have listened to my dragons a long time ago when they said you were sneaking around. They would not stop bugging me so I finally put cameras up. Guess they were right." She said tightening her squeeze on his throat. He winced but still had the smirk on his face.

"Ahh! So those were cameras. Should have shot them down when I had the chance." He said laughing. His laughing turned into a small scream as she electrified him.

"One of my hore-dragons followed you. My wind horse-dragon to be exact. Why were you talking to those ho-llano's and yomas?" Ayano said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Jugo and Rika stopped their yelling at their daughter and just listened to the conversation they were having.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Trying to figure out how to take you down!" He said. His voice was deep, dark, and dangerous. She scowled at him and he now glared at her. His smirk finally falling off his face. Ayano whistled and all her horse-dragons came down. They surrounded her and Kile.

"Your punishment will be fun. Well not for you but for my horse dragons. Lets see we should play cat and mouse, what do you say?" She looked towards her horse-dragons. They all snarled their agreement. Kile's eyes widened and his mood completely changed.

"Wait please Ayano please have mercy on me please!" He got down on his knees and started begging. She laughed and looked at him She shook her head and glared at him. He fidgeted under her glare.

"What were you guys talking about. Then I will decide if you should die slowly by cat and mouse or not." She said. Kile nodded his head vigorously and started to tell her what they were planning.

"We were gonna bring over a hundred thousand ho-llanos and yomas over here. They were gonna capture you and bring you to Bernhardt. I already told them where you lived and the safest way to climb the mountain. They will be up here in one week starting from today." Ayano was outraged and anger was radiating off her body. Kana immediately yelled out.

"Take cover! Everyone hit the deck!" Everyone fell to the ground in a dash as her power blasted out everywhere. Rika went to get up but Kana stopped her. "No one should get up until Ayano calms down. Her power is so powerful that it will rip up a powerful contractor in three seconds." Kana said

"How do you know that Kana?" Kazuma asked looking at his daughter with worry in his eyes. She laughed at his facial expression and continued to tell them how she knew.

"She killed Lapiz like that. Her energy was growing and so was her anger. I had a bad feeling and told Ashara to hit the deck. We both fell at a good time because as son as our bodies hit the ground that happened." Kana said as she pointed at what Ayano did.

"What does it do Ashara?" Ren asked. From there Ashara took over knowing Kana actually did not really like to talk about it.

"When it hit Lapiz or just anyone, Ayano's magic all flew towards Lapiz. She screamed bloody murder. Ayano's magic ripped her into nothing in under three seconds. It killed her from the inside out. It is what her dark magic does to the person and I heard it feels like some one is cutting and burning you with fire and ice at the same time." Ashara said. They looked towards Kile who was begging Ayano to give him some mercy.

"Please give some mercy! Please forgive me and my sins. I was just highly jealous of you because you have so much power!" Kile sat at her feet begging for his life.

"Your punishment shall be cat and mouse. Horse-dragons make it highly painful and slow." She turned towards kile and smirked. She let him go and her big dark magic hand disappeared. Kile got up and ran into the woods. The horse-dragons followed suit. Kana stood up and signaled that everyone could get up. Kazuma started to walk towards Ayano. Everyone walked away towards their own bedrooms to contemplate what just happened. 'One hundred thousand ho-llanos and yomas? That is a lot and we do not have enough powerful people in the family. Heck fighting ho-llanos is kinda hard for me and I am really powerful.' Ayano thought. She got brought out of her thoughts when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"What do you want Kazuma?" She asked. I came out harsher than she wanted it to be but right now she was not in the mood. He just smiled and pulled her closer to him. She gasped at his action and then scowled at him. He smiled in the crook of her neck and spoke to her quietly.

"Relax Ayano. Your so stiff and tense." He said kissing her neck. She smiled at his action but then remembered she was supposed to be grumpy.

"What do you want with me Kazuma? I am not in the mood and I got to make some highly important calls." She said. His arms tightened around her and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I just want to snuggle with you." He said. He had amusement in his voice making Ayano roll her eyes and huff like a little child. He chuckled.

"What is so funny Yagami?" Ayano asked getting out of his arms and walking towards the mansion. Kazuma followed suit.

"Oh nothing really. Just sounds like you still act like a child sometimes. I was laughing remembering sometimes where you did acting again like a child. That is all." He said chuckling. They made it to the elevator and walked into it. It started to go up oh so slowly. Kazuma grabbed her by the waist and looked into her eyes pulling her towards him.

"K-Ka-Kazuma! What are you doing?" She asked her face flushed with embarrassment and some anger. Kazuma just smiled and pulled her closer, their bodies now touching

"Nothing really just enjoying your company." Kazuma said. He leaned down and he closed the gap between them fully. 'Her lips were so soft and her body fits mine perfectly.' Kazuma thought smiling into the kiss. 'Wow Kazuma is such a good kisser and his body fits perfectly against mine.' Ayano thought. They broke apart for air and the elevator door opened up. They walked into the bedroom and they both got their pj's on and went to bed. Kazuma wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. Ayano whacked his hand away.

"Don't she growled." She growled at him closing her eyes. She felt the bed shift and move and then felt a warm body on top of hers. She opened her eyes seeing Kazuma with his eyes closed on top of her. "Kazuma Yagami get off of me." She said trying to move him but he did not budge.

"Stop moving Ayano and just go to bed." He said. Ayano huffed and just laid still. After about three minutes she fell asleep soundly thinking who she was going to call tomorrow.

**Hey sorry I have not updated in a while. School has been hammering me hard with homework and I have been really busy during the weekend. We found mold in my down stairs bathroom near my bedroom so we had to take all the dry wall out. It sucks really bad. So please forgive me and you can blame my bathroom. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review or PM me please! **


	14. The Highly Important Calls

** Hey sorry guys that this chapter took so long! I have been highly busy with school work and my hurting knee. I had to get ex-rays on it and they think I cracked it. So I might have to get surgery and I have to do physical therapy. Also I cannot eat bread, rice, gluten, dairy, all noodles, peanuts, and potatoes. So hope you guys like this chapter and please PM me or REVIEW. Thank you and enjoy.**

Ayano woke up to a ray of sunshine hitting her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked out her window. The birds were singing cheery songs and fluttering by her window. Though the day looked so bright and joyful she knew it was going to be a dreadful long day ahead of her. A movement shifted under her and she froze and looked down to see red-brown eyes looking up at her. She looked down to see she was lying on top of Kazuma. She jumped out of bed with a yelp and blushed looking away from Kazuma.

"What the hell you pervert." Ayano growled, as she tried to calm her temper so she would not yell and wake up the whole vicinity. Kazuma looked at her weird and then rolled his eyes at her which in return she glared at him.

"I am not the pervert here. You were the one that was laying on top of me when I woke up." He said in his calm monotone voice. Ayano rolled her eyes and went to her dresser. She grabbed clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom. She looked at Kazuma and saw that he was looking at her intentionally.

"What do you want now?" She asked exasperated and tiredly. Sleep still evident in her voice and composure.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

"FUCK NO!" Ayano yelled out and slammed the door. Kazuma winced at her yelling and then laughed when she slammed the door shut. He stood and went to his dresser and got dressed as well. Twenty minutes after Ayano got out of the bathroom with her usual attire, well just to her maids, Ashara, and her daughter. Kazuma stared at her, looking her up and down. Her scarlet red hair was braided and put to the said where most of her bangs were. She wore a thick bullet proof army sports bra that was camouflaged and matching pants. She had dark forest green boots with knives and the outside of the boots. He looked back up to see her blushing.

"What are you staring at Kazuma?" She asked looking out the window. Kazuma strided towards her and grabbed her waist making her squeak in surprise. He pulled her close to where they made full body contact. He leaned down and towards her ear. Then he spoke huskily in her ear.

"I was staring at the beautiful young lady in front of me and thinking about how much I love her." He started to kiss her neck and she gasped in surprise and then moaned. He started trailing kisses up and down her neck and then kissed her fully on the lips. It lasted a couple of seconds but to them it seemed like it lasted forever. Hr broke apart for air and rested his forehead on hers catching his breath. He swallowed and looked at Ayano who did the same.

"Why did you kiss me you pervert?" Ayano asked and in return he kissed her again. 'Wow it is like he knows exactly what I want,' she thought as she closed her eyes. The kiss lasted longer than she expected. He deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist. When they pulled away they were breathing hard and gasping for air. They broke apart.

"Come on lets go down stairs and eat breakfast." Kazuma said. Ayano shook her head and replied.

"I would love to, but I have highly important calls to make today and all day so I will be in my study." Ayano said Kazuma smiled.

"Okay but come on lets go." They both walked to the elevator and got in. Ayano pressed the basement button and Kazuma waited his turn to press button umber three. Elevator slid down ever so slowly and ayano sighed. "What to slow for you?" Kazuma asked amusement in his voice.

"Yes I wish there was a way to pass time on this stupid thing." She puffed out her cheeks like a little kid. Kazuma immediately pushed her up against the wall and held her there. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I know a way that we could pass time in this agonizingly slow elevator." As he said that he started kissing her neck making her moan in surprise. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and started kissing the crook of her neck. He finally kissed her fully on the lips. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She agreed and they fought for dominance. Kazuma won and got to know every part of her mouth. They broke apart breathing heavily and looked at each other.

"You pervert." She stated and glared at him.

"What you let me in I am not the pervert here." He stated simply. The elevator door opened and they were met with a huge glorious room. There was a whole library in there and about fifteen computers. There were old ancient scrolls and books that dated back at least hundreds of thousand years ago. There were ancient artifacts and weaponry. He looked all around in awe and saw old wind scripts. They both walked in and she looked at him weirdly.

"Go back up stairs you are not aloud in here this is a private office." Ayano said. Kazuma just smiled, waved, and left without a word. Kazuma got to the third floor and ate and walked around with everyone. Ayano walked back to her desk and sat down sighing. "Akari!" Ayano called as a small red panda ran out of her hidey-hole. She jumped out on Ayano's lap and Ayano absentmindedly started to pet her. "Akari go grab my important phone numbers please and thank you.

"Creet, creet!" And Akari ran into her hole. A few minutes later she came back out with a huge piece on newspaper. She jumped in Ayano's lap and Ayano grabbed it from her.

"Thank you Akari." Ayano said as she looked at the numbers.

"Creet, creet!" Akari said as she laid down and cuddled Ayano. Ayano picked up her old eighties style phone and called the first number. There were four rings and then some guy with a gruff voice answered.

"Who is it and what do you want?" The gruff voice guy asked.

"It is me Ayano you idiot." Ayano said.

"Oh the Hell hound? . . . Hey how are you doin?" His voice sounded lighter and more jolly now.

"Hey Cameron, listen you know how you owe me a favor?"

"Of course Hell hound what do you need?"

"You remember the bastard Kile that I dated in high school right?"

"Yeah you want me to kill him now don't you?"

"No he is already dead. He was sneaking around and it turns out he is sending about a thousand each of Ho-llano's and yomas. Can you help me?"

"Yeah what do you need me to do for ya."

"Gather your army of whatever you got. Dragons, horse-dragons, spells, anything. Come to my new mansion on your dragons and be prepared to fight for life or death. Are you in?"

"Hell yeah I am in. I have been trying to get out of this house for a long time."

"Okay thanks Cameron. Bye"

"Welcome blood hound." They hung up and she put a star by Camerons name.

"Wow Hell Hound. I have not been called that name in a long time Akari."

"Creet, creet!" Akari responded agreeing with Ayano said.

"Okay next caller is ugh Grate." Ayano called Grate up and after the first ring he picked up.

"Hey babe how are you doing?"

"I am not your babe and I am dating someone currently jackass. Anyways want to do me a favor? It involves blood, gore, and fighting."

"Yeah anything to get out of this shitty hell hole."

"Okay bring your army of dragons and bring spells and stuff. Kile that asshole that you hated remember?"

"Hell yeah I remember him Hell Hound."

"Okay well figured out he was sneaking around with yoma and he is sending about a thousand each of yomas and ho-llano's want to help kill them?"

"Hell yeah! Got to go though see you soon Hell Hound."

"Bye." She put a star next to Grate's name and looked at the next person. Silana. 'God she is going to be hard to convince.' Ayano thought as she dialed up her number. The phone rang five times before Silana picked up.

"Hey Hell Hound. What do you need?" She sounded like she was out of breath amf there could be groaning and moaning in the back. Ayano blushed at thought of what was happening over at her place.

"Is this a bad time. You know I can call you back right?"

"No it is an okay time, here hold on." Silana got up and walked out the door. "So what do you need." She asked.

"I need a favor from you. Actually a huge one and it involves fighting." Ayano said as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"What is the favor Hell Hound." Ayano smiled.

"Okay so it turns out Kile is been sneaking around with yomas."

"Does not surprise me much." Silana said calmly.

"So he sent about a thousand each of ho-llano's and yomas. So I need your fighting equipment and armour for thousands of dragons. Plus your dragons."

"Fine but you owe me then and big time."

"That is fine with me."

"Yeah we will see. Anyways got to go bye." Silana hung up and Ayano put a star by her name too. She called three other people but they all denied saying that they were retired. She crossed them out while five other people excepted the offer. Finally the last person to call and ask. The Wind King. She looked at his number and then dialed it up. It rung three times and then a maid answered.

"Hello who is it?" ASked the maid.

"Hey it is Hell Hound get the King please."

"Oh hey Hell Hound. Sorry but the king is in a meeting."

"I do not give a shit! Let me talk to him now or else I tell your sister what you did with her last husband."

"Fine bitch I will give the phone to the king just do not tell her." A few seconds later the king was on the phone.

"Hello who is it? They better have a good reason for disturbing me in a meeting."

"It is me sir and I do have an important reason."

"Ahhh. Hell Hound what do ya need?"

"Kile went rogue. He now sent a thousand each maybe more that that of youmas and Ho-llano's."

"OH god I will be there in two day's."

"Kay bring everything this will be a long battle."

"Kay and I will bring fighters to."

"Good gotta go bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. She looked at the clock and it was six at night. She went to the elevator with Akari in her arms.

"Get rest we are going to need you in this fight Akari."

"Creet, creet!" Akari said and then fell asleep. Ayano put her around her shoulders. She got into the elevator and went up th the third floor. Everyone was there and she clapped her hands three times and got everyone's attention.

"Look tomorrow everyone needs to pair up in a bedroom. Four in one bedroom I can fit five more people in my room comfortably. Reason people are coming over including the wind king. There were whispers and she knew what they were about but she ignored them. Dragons if you can here me there with be thousands of dragons and horse dragons coming to stay for the huge fight. Get ready to share with one another." They roared in response to tell her they understood. They all sat and ate after that and no one spoke. When everyone was done they all went to bed.

Kazuma and Ayano did not say anything to each other and they went to bed in silence. When Kazuma fell asleep he put an arm around Ayano. Which in return helped her fall asleep faster that she would have that night.


	15. The Moving, The Coming

The next day Ayano woke up in Kazuma's arms. She smiled and turned around to face Kazuma's body. She snuggled him and in return he pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching each others. Ayano sighed in satisfaction and closed her eyes. "Wow if I known you wanted attention that bad I would have given it to already." Ayano opened her eyes and glared at the smirking Kazuma.

"Thanks for the update on that jackass." Ayano said and closed her eyes. Kazuma pulled her closer if it was even possible and talked to her huskily in her ear biting and sucking on her earlobe in the process making her moan.

"Don't be grumpy or I will have to punish you." Ayano rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She threw her covers away and went to get out of bed. Before she could remotely get out of bed Kazuma grabbed her wrist and threw her back on her bed. Kazuma climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. Ayano looked at him wide eyed.

"W-What are you doing Kazuma?" She asked. He snickered and leaned down to where their lips were almost touching. Their breath mixing together as he closed the rest of the gap. The kiss was tender and sweet. Ayano tasted like honey and smoke mixed together and he wanted the kiss to last forever. After a few seconds they broke the kiss breathing hard and they stared at each other. Ayano glared at Kazuma as Kazuma flashed her one of his famous grins.

"What the hell you ass hole!" She screamed and started struggling to get up. Kazuma laid down fully on top of her to stop her struggling. Ayano kept on struggling so the next way to stop her was to kiss her and that was exactly what he did. She stopped struggling immediately and started kissing Kazuma back. He continued his kissing down her neck to her pulse point. He sucked her pulse point and she moaned out loudly. He left a big red mark knowing that everyone would see it when they got up to eat and pack. He started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her black and red lacy bra.

He stared at it and went to take it off when someone knocked on the thick steel doors. Kazuma got off of Ayano and Ayano sat up and re buttoned her shirt quickly and threw her covers back. "Come in!" She yelled as she grabbed Akari and started to pet her red panda absentmindedly. Ren came through the door and smiled at Ayano. In return she smiled back and looked at the bathroom where Kazuma was currently getting dressed.

"Where is Kazuma?" Ren asked curiosity etched into his voice. She smiled at his and looked at the bathroom again.

"He is in the bathroom getting dressed right now, what do you need?"

"Oh I was coming up to see when you guys were going to come downstairs and eat."

"Oh well we will be down there in a minute okay?"

"Okay Ayano see you down there." With that said Ren left. A couple of seconds later Kazuma came out of the bathroom dressed. Ayano switched places with him, and while he sat on the bed she got dressed. After they both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen in the elevator. They were both silent for the ride but that quickly changed when they got to the kitchen. It was noisy but it quickly died down when they walked into the room.

"Okay so after breakfast we will start moving people into different bedrooms. Remember four people to one bedroom." Ayano said and then got breakfast. When that was done she helped her mom, dad, cousin, maid, and daughter into her room with Kazuma. She left without a trace after that. The rest of them worked out places to sleep with other people. They all got it done before lunch and they all appraised themselves for it. Ayano was gone without a trace still so Kazuma went looking for her. He found her out on the platform talking to some guy.

The guy stopped talking and stared at Kazuma. Ayano turned around and saw Kazuma looking at her expectantly. "So who is this Ayano?" Kazuma asked. Grouchiness in his voice. Ayano rolled her eyes at Kazuma.

"Grate this is Kazuma. Kazuma . . . this is Grate." Ayano said. Grate smiled and waved at Kazuma.

"Hey man it is nice to meet you." Grate said and then went back to talking with Ayano and Ayano followed suit. Kazuma walked back inside and went to their room. No one was in there so he sighed and laid down on his bed.

"So you will stay on the fourth floor same with your men and women. It is four people to a bedroom and you will still have enough room to have your stuff in there. You guys could wrestle and still have enough room.

"Well that is really good Ayano. I will tell my friends that and is that Kazuma guy the one you are dating?" Grate asked.

"Yeah why do you want to know?" She asked, her defensive side coming out.

"I was going to comment and say that you were a cute couple I just did not know if you were dating or not." Ayano nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I hope you have a nice stay and get ready for the big fight because it is coming up fast. After he left three more armies came in. Camerons and two anonymous ones. Finally Silana came in with her army of people and dragons. She also had extra dragons with her too. When they landed she talked to them about how the living quarters were. When her army left her and Silana talked more about the situation.

"We have to evacuate the kannagi members that are weak. That would be all of them except my daughter, maid, boyfriend, father, uncle, and my cousin. Can you help me with that tomorrow please?" Ayano asked.

"Of course I will. We need to protect your family. You would do the same with my family right?"

"Of course I love your family just like it was my own family and they probably are." Ayano said in a matter of fact tone. Silana nodded and they both left the topic to go inside and eat dinner. After that the rest of the anonymous group came and then everyone went to bed.


	16. Getting Friendly

Ayano woke up to a dark cloudy day and knew she had to hurry to protect her people before the war. She turned around and was met with a pair of red-brown eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She scooted closer to him and kissed him fully on the lips. It took him surprise because she never did that to him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They stayed in that position for a long time. There was a comfortable silence and she broke it to talk to him about yesterday.

"Sorry about Grate Kazuma. He can really be a jerk sometimes." She said he smiled and kissed her forehead making her blush**.**

"It is fine princess. I am cool with it." Kazuma said in his calm but sleepy edged voice. He smiled at her and then grabbed her ass and pulling her closer to him. She blushed and smacked his hand away from her ass.

"Pervert. I have something important to tell you." She said trying to swat his hand away from her ass again but it did not work and her gripped her harder there earning a low moan from the fire mage. She put her head on his chest and breathed deeply. He gripped her ass again really hard making her arch her back and barely stifled a moan. She glared at him and he just smiled at her.

"So what did you need to tell me princess?" Kazuma asked rolling on top of her. He started kissing her neck getting her distracted. She looked over to see her family was already awake and out of the room and downstairs to eat breakfast. She looked back Kazuma and saw him smirking. He grabbed her right breast through her shirt and she arched her back up and moaned out loudly.

"God oh god Kazuma. I gotta tell you something so please stop distracting me." He did not comply and kept on gripping it harder than before. He undid her shirt and put his hand under her shirt. He felt that she did not have a bra on and smiled at her. He gripped her bare breast and she yelled out his name in satisfaction.

"See that was not so bad right?" He asked teasing her. She glared at him but that glare was quickly replaced with a pleasured look as he started playing with her breast. He finally stopped his administrations and looked at her panting. She could feel his thing and blushed at the thought of how turned on he was right now.

"Thank you for stopping. Now as I was saying I am moving the family members away from the house when it turns sunny again. Hopefully that is soon. You and a few others are staying and the wind king is either coming today or tomorrow I do not know." She said and she looked at him. He rolled his eyes at her and huffed.

"Really you told me to stop what I was doing to tell me that?" He said as he leaned down.

"Yeah I did they were important to . . . " Her words were lost and replaced with moans as he sucked on her breast. She grabbed his hair and pulled at it earning a groan from him.

"Ugh! God Ayano!" Kazuma moaned out as she accidently thrusted up. She looked at him and blushed.

"We should go down stairs and eat so no one comes up here and asks. In return they see us doing this or worse." Ayano said. Kazuma sighed and ran his hand through his chocolate brown locks. Reluctantly he got off Ayano and they both got dressed. They got into the elevator and Kazuma started kissing her neck again. She pushed him away and glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. Which pissed Ayano off because he knew exactly why she was glaring at him.

"Stay away from me you horny mutt." She growled which made him move closer to her and kiss and suck the crook of her neck. She moaned and melted at his touch. She grabbed his locks and pushed him down more while he sucked harder. "Oh god! She moaned as he thrust his hips into hers. She felt how hard he was and blushed. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Sorry princess but you are just so irresistible for me. I cannot control myself sometimes." He said as he thrusted into her hips once more. She moaned and he backed away from her as the door opened to the kitchen. They both walked in acting like nothing happened in the elevator. Everyone greeted them a good morning while they got their breakfast and sat down to eat. Kana walked over to her mother and father.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second dad please?" She asked. KAzuma and Ayano looked at each other and then Kazuma stood up and followed his daughter. They walked out into the hallway and Kana turned around to look at her father.

"What is the matter sweetie?" Kazuma asked and Kana looked at him.

"About the war is everyone leaving or fighting?" She asked. Kazuma smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Me, you, Ren, Genma, Jugo, Ayano, and Ashara are staying and fighting with the people who are staying with us until the war ends." Kazuma said. Kana nodded and walked back in. Kazuma followed suit and sat back down at the table next to Ayano. He told Ayano what Kana asked and nodded in her agreement. When they were finished Ayano got ready a huge master bedroom for the wind king. At about three in the afternoon the wind king showed up with a huge army of people and dragons.

Ayano was outside ready to greet him and the rest of the army. When they landed they all put their dragons away as she went to talk with the wind king. She had Akari with her for comfort as she started speaking to the wind king. "Hello how are you doing this fine afternoon sir?" She asked him. He turned around and smiled at her a jolly old smile. He hugged her and then put her back down.

"I am doing fine how about you Hell Hound. How are you doing today?" He asked joyfully.

"I am doing really good. I also personally thank you for coming here and helping us with this war." Ayano said sternly

"You are welcome Hell Hound. I do not have anything better to do at that palace anyways." He laughed which in return she laughed too.

"Well I am glad you had a free schedule."

"Well I would have cleared my schedule even if it was booked full. Nothing like helping a old friend with a problem. Especially when she has been helping me with so many of mine. Now am I right Hell Hound?" He asked laughing.

"Definitely right sir." They laughed a good laugh and then slowly calmed down.

"What is a HellHound?" Kana asked. Ayano and the wind king turned around to see Kana standing there with a confused expression.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" Ayano asked hugging her daughter.

"I am doing good. Hey what is a Hell Hound?" Ayano stopped and looked at her daughter with a wide eyed expression.

"You were listening to our conversation I see." Ayano said sounding upset.

"Oh it is okay Hell Hound. Chill lax a little will ya." Said the wind king he looked a Kana. "A Hellhound is an old ancient huge dragon wolf. It had scarlet red hair like your mother and was as fierce and scary as her. They were stubborn and bullheaded and had insane magical power like your mother. That is why everyone here calls her HellHound." The wind king said with a smile, Kana smiled and jogged off into the house.

"I guess that was not so bad." Ayano said as she saw Cameron finally with his huge army.

"Cameron is here. That is a surprise." The wind king said and looked at Ayano.

"Yeah well he owed me a favor so that is why I think he is actually here." Ayano said as he and his army landed. They put away their armour and dragons while Cameron walked towards the king and Ayano.

"Good day m'lady. King." He said while bowing at both of them.

"Hello Cameron, I missed you at the meeting two days ago." The wind king said glaring at Cameron. Cameron seemed unfazed by this and shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ayano.

"I would have come but this young lady here I owed a favor for. So Here I am with my army of my strongest men and bunches of armour and spells and stuff." Cameron said and looked back at the king. Ayano nodded her approval and told him about the sleeping arrangement. He nodded and left to go tell his men. They all left to find a room to bunk in. It was about dinner time when the king came in with Ayano.

Everyone was already at the table ready to eat. All eyes followed them as they laughed and sat down to eat. There was a bunch of chatter and some fighting while eating. Kazuma just stood and left barely eating any of his food. Ayano stood up and followed him to the elevator. She pushed him inside and pushed the bottom button to the basement. He was about to speak but she put her finger on his lips to shush him. She lifted her finger and slowly inched her face closer to his. She kissed him softly and he groaned in pleasure as he got turned on once again.

They were in a heated kiss when the elevator opened up to her study. She pushed him inside and pushed him up against a wall. He switched their positions so the her back was against the wall. She moaned when she felt his thing rub against her. She slid her hands up his chest and towards his neck. One hand held his neck while the other one slid into his messy brown locks. He grinded against her which made them both groan and moan in pleasure. Ayano wrapped her legs around Kazuma and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He groaned and held her butt and moved them to her desk. She took off his shirt to see his muscular body. She slid her hands up and down his body earning a moan from him. He grabbed her shirt and threw it off of her. He unhooked her bra to reveal her large mounds. She shivered at the coldness when it hit her. He smiled and laid her on the loveseat. He hugged her and snuggled with her on a loveseat and fell asleep like that. Akari ran into her hidey-hole and fell asleep in her nest.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Especially guest who has been asking for this for a while now. Please PM me or please REVIEW. Either one would be amazing. Thank you so very much!**


End file.
